Code Double Date Kombat
by THENINJAOFCOOL
Summary: Odd and Sissi try to go over their wedding plans with newly weds Scorpion and Mileena, but are interrupted by Quan Chi, who has teamed up with XANA to exact rivals on there foes by kidnapping their loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

Odd and Sissi hang at their favorite booth at the Brain Bar. "Where are they," ask Sissi. "Hanzo said he was stuck in traffic," replies Odd. "Oh, I see them." Odd waves to their guests: defenders of Earthrealm and Outworld, Mileena and Hanzo Hasahi(AKA Scorpion) "Sorry we were late. Milly had to go to the dentist. She bit down onto a jerk who tried to attack her too hard," explains the fiery ninja. "No sweat. At least you made it," says Odd's fiancee. "So, you're planning on where to have your wedding," asks Mileena. "Where do you both enjoy going?" Odd gets an idea. "We could have it at Kadic. That's where we met." "Good thinking," says Scorpion. "Now, lets-" He is interrupted by an explosion. The four look and see a full white bald dude with a red chakra on his forhead, firing green skulls at bystanders. "Quan Chi? Here," say Mileena and Scorpion. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost," says Sissi. "He's the one who massacred my clan, family, and me, as well as killed Mileena's father," explains Hanzo. "Though I thought I removed his head from his shoulders." "Scorpion and Odd Della Robbia," says the pale sorcerer. "Come out and fight!" "Why does he want me? I hardly know the dude," asks the blonde comedian. "Never the less, we must challenge him. Milly, protect Sissi." Odd and Scorpion face Quan Chi. "Greetings, Mr. Hasahi and Della Robbia." "Why are you here, sorcerer? Didn't I kill you a couple of years ago?" "I was revived by a new ally, one your friend here might know. A kind of enenra." "What's that," asks Odd. "A creature made entirely smoke," explains Scorpion. "Smoke? (gasps) XANA." "Correct. Your "XANA" revived me, and in return for freeing him from the digital world, he grants me the power to destroy you and Scorpion." They engage in full-on warfare; Odd fires off his laser arrows, Scorpion tries to burn and use his martial arts and kunai skills to pwn Quan Chi, but he evades all attacks and subdues them his spinal bonds; spinal columns that wrap around the body of his opponents. "You will never beat us, Quan Chi," says Odd. "I'm not beating you. I'm just buying time as my revenants capture Mrs. Delmas and Mileena." They look with rage on their face as see their lovers captured; Sissi, with her hands tied behind her back and her mouth taped shut, and Mileena, straight jacketed and muzzled to prevent her from biting anyone. "If you want them to live, come and find us." Quan Chi and his captors and revenants escape through a portal to the Netherealm. The spinal bonds on Scorpion and Odd crumble to dust. "We have to go after them," says Odd. "We have to be better prepare before we go to the Netherealm," says Scorpion as he takes Odd to his lair showing him his load of authentic weapons. Odd choses a katana and nunchuks. "We must find others for our battle," say Scorpion. "And I know just the people."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Scopion and Odd head to the Shirai Ryu, the Lin Kuei, Special forces, Outworld, and Kadic Academy to rally their allies. A lot their friends show up, like Milly's sister Kitana, Sonya Blade, Jax, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, and Odd and Sissi's friends; Milly and Tamia, Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Nicholas and Herve. Scorpion greets them. "Welcome, friends! We are here cause a great threat has been awoken. Quan Chi been restored to the living." Odd shows a holographic image of the pale sorcerer. "Quan Chi has teamed up with a form of enenra called XANA, Odd's arch-nemesis. He has also kidnapped Mileena and Elizabeth Delmas. We need allies to join our cause. Who's with us?" Everyone joins in to fight and free their friends and arm themselves to fight against Quan Chi and XANA. Meanwhile, at Quan Chi's Fortress, Sissi wakes up in a cell, her hands chained behind her back to a wall. "Mileena? Where are you?" She hears some grunts of effort near her. She looks and sees Mileena, chained and muzzled like an uncontrollable beast. "Don't worry, Milly. I'll free you." Sissi grabs a small piece of bone next to her and uses it to pick the lock on the chains and breaks free. She goes to Mileena's aid and frees her, removing her muzzle. "Thank you, Sissi. I was starting to go crazy. Now, let's get the heck out of here!" They sneak out of their cell and quietly move about the enemy territory. They see Quan Chi preforming some experiment and quietly watch. Quan Chi has Sindel, one of his revenants and Kitana's mother, fetch him a form of powder. "I know that women," whispers Mileena. "That's my mother... well technically." "What do you mean technically," asks Sissi. "I wasn't born. I was made in a place called the Flesh pits by an evil sorcerer called Shang Tsung to replace Kitana as the perfect daughter to the Emperor Shao Khan, Sindel's husband after he destroyed their realm. She took her own life so she wouldn't live with him in a living Hell." "Dang," replies Sissi. "I was an evil ruler, until Kitana, Scorpion and other Earthrealm defenders heled me turn from my path of evil. So, I gained a true sister in Kitana, a love in Scorpion, and lots of friends who don't see me as twisted and a monster because of my outside appearance," Mileena finishes with tears as Sissi comforts her. They see Quan Chi finish his concoction and test it on another one of his revenants, Liu Kang, ruler of the Netherealm and former champion of Mortal Kombat. Liu Kang becomes gigantic, almost 10' tall. "You have done well, sorcerer," says Liu. "Let's hope it will work on XANA," say Quan Chi. Sissi and Mileena look at each other. "We have to warn Odd and Scorpion." They quietly move, until Sissi stubs her foot and yelps. Mileena covers her mouth. They look back and see them gone. They turn around and see Sindel, who screeches so hard, they pass out. "Ungrateful children," says the former queen of Edenia. Quan Chi tells Sindel and Liu Kang, "Send these 2 to the torture chamber."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpion and Odd prepare for their battle with Quan Chi and XANA. But, for them to travel to the Netherrealm, Raiden and Jax build an inter-realm portal to travel through. Sonya gives the new fighters instructions on standard martial arts and weapons fighting. "You think we can beat them," asks Odd. "We will. I killed Quan Chi once, I can do it again," says Scorpion. "I hope Sissi and Mileena are alright." Back in the Netherrealm, Mileena and Sissi wake up in the torture chamber. Sissi sees she has been chained to a wall, suspended in mid-air, with the chains in separate directions. Mileena has been strapped in chair. "Sissi, are you OK," asks Mileena. "Define OK." Quan Chi comes in with a new ally, a female character wearing a long silk dress. "Well, well," says the woman. "Speak your name, Earthrealm witch," yells Mileena. "I'm surprised. You should've guessed who I am by now." Sissi gasps. "XANA!" "In the flesh," she says with an evil grin. "Why are you here," asks Milly. "Oh, the usual. Enslave humanity, rule the world, and destroy that no-good boyfriend of Sissi's who trapped me inside the digital world." "Odd will kick your butt," says Sissi. "Quan Chi, weren't you gonna explain your evil plan," asks XANA. "I think they may know it from eavesdropping," replies Quan Chi. "Yeah, you wanna make XANA and you Goliaths so you can enslave the world," says Sissi. "Did you also know we plan to turn Mileena back into the feral beast she was before," asks Quan Chi. "You can try," says the Kahnum of Outworld arrogantly. "Kung Lao, fetch me the aggro-ray," asks XANA. Liu Kang's best friend rolls a giant ray near the digital demon. "Something of my own design," says XANA. "It will bring your savagery and craziness out until you are completely psycho." "Don't give in, Milly! You're stronger than her," says Sissi. "Be quiet," scolds XANA, who makes a piece of duct tape appear over Sissi's mouth. "MMPH!" "Well, now that that's done with..." XANA turns on the ray and fires at Mileena. The sai-wielding toothy ninja starts having convulsions in the chair. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! I AM NOT A BEAST!" "You think you're human," asks XANA. "You are just a beast. You think Hanzo Hasahi will ever love you? To him, you're a pet." "NO," shouts Milly. "YOU'RE WRONG! HANZO LOVES MY WITH ALL HIS HEART!" "Then what about Kitana," asks Quan Chi. "Does she love you like Scorpion? She has even called you a monstrosity the first day you met in the Flesh Pits. Since then, she has tried to kill you." "KITANA IS MY SISTER! AND SISTERS FIGHT ALL THE TIME! BUT, IN THE END, THEY MAKE UP!" "How long until Mileena is fully feral," asks Liu Kang. "60 hours. Enough time to perfect the growth serum," says XANA. "Yeah. The last dose gave me a rash," says the Shaolin monk. The villains leave the room as Mileena screams in pain. Meanwhile, back in Earthrealm, Jax and Raiden complete their portal. "About dang time," says the metal-armed retired major. "Let us hope it works," remarks the god of thunder. Scorpion and Odd rally their forces. "We are crossing into the most vile realm that has ever been created," says Scorpion. "But, we will face the dangers inside, rescue Mileena and Sissi, and destroy both XANA and Quan Chi!" The heroes shout in agreement as they head into the portal and arrive in the Netherrealm. Odd looks around. "So, this is Hell? I've seen worse." Raiden spots a tower. "There! Quan Chi's Fortress! It'll be at least 2 day walk." "Let's hurry," says Scorpion as they traverse the Netherrealm.

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpion and Odd lead their friends through the nefarious Netherrealm. "Raiden, how long till Quan Chi's Fortress," asks Scorpion. "It will take about 1 hour to reach the gates," says Raiden. "Good," says Nicholas. "If I see another one of those cerberus, I am going to scream." "Quit griping, Poliakoff," rebukes Raiden as they head on to Quan Chi's Fortress. Meanwhile, Quan Chi is working on his growth serum. "How much longer until we have a permanent serum," asks Liu Kang. "Not long. Give it 2 hours," says Quan Chi. "And Mileena," asks Kung Lao. "1 hour until she is she becomes fully savage. I know that their friends would come to save them, so I came up with the plan to make Mileena the one obstacle they can't overcome." In the torture room, Mileena feels the rage and insanity about take control. "Sissi...I can't hold on for much longer! My feral side is about to break free!" Sissi manages to get the tape off her lips. "Milly, hold on for some more." "It's too late for me. Sissi, tell Hanzo and Kitana that I am sorry for what I have done against Earthrealm." With that, Mileena screams one more time before she snaps the shackles free. Sissi then sees the eye of XANA in her eyes, as well as a sadistic smile. "I feel so free! I feel good! I feel...hungry!" Mileena sees a guard and pounces on him, feasting on his flesh. "I've missed the taste of flesh for sooooo long. Now, I shall help XANA and Quan Chi finish Earthrealm!" The feral half-Tarkatan warrior goes to meet her new masters, as Sissi looks with dismay. "She's been Xanachi-fied." Meanwhile, the heroes arrive at the gate. Odd tries to push it open, but it doesn't budge. "Dang it. It's locked." "Let me pick it," says Ulrich as he cocks his rocket launcher. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" He blasts it open with one heck of a shot. "That's my man," says Yumi as she kisses Ulrich's cheek. "Let's go," says Odd. They head inside the enemy fortress. Meanwhille, Quan Chi hears the shock wave. "They are here. We must attack," says Liu Kang. "Let me," says a voice. They look to see the new Mileena. "Quan Chi, let's test you new creation," says XANA. The heroes wonder about inside the prison of the tower. Aelita starts to get scared, holding on to Jeremy, who blushes. Nicholas spots a little puppy in a cell. "How is a guy like Quan Chi afraid of a little puppy?" The puppy turns into a giant horned demon. Nicholas screams, as well as wets himself. "Guess the puppy's more housebroken than you," quips Ulrich, much to the delight of Johnny Cage. "Good one, dude." "Enough," whispers Scorpion. "Be quiet before we're-" His phrase is cut short by the woosh! of a teleport. "-caught." He turns around and sees Mileena. "Mileena, you're free," says Odd. "Free from you," she says as she throws her sais at Odd. "Milly, what's wrong," asks Kitana. "YOU!" Mileena pounces at the heroes. Odd evades her and catches a glimpse of her eyes. "She's been Xanachi-fied!" "Seriously, Odd. Mileena has turned into a savage, out-of-control killing machine, and you're still making jokes," scolds Jeremy. Odd glares at him. "For the smartest guy in the world, you aren't that smart. Look at her eyes." Jeremy sees the eye of XANA in her eyes. "XANA must've brainwashed her." Mileena tries to bite Kitana's throat out. "YOU THINK?!" Mileena KO's Kitana by driving her sai pommel into her skull and looks to Nicholas with a sadistic smile. "Why is she staring at me," ask a nervous Nicholas. "I've seen that look many times," says Scorpion. "That's the look she gets before she eats someone." The now-feral Mileena jumps on Nicholas and starts clawing at him and munching on his arm, much to the horror of the others. "Oh my God! She killed Nicholas," exclaims Aelita. "You savage," rages Herve. Milly looks to Scorpion. "Mileena, I don't want to fight you." "Then you will die," says Milly.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Mileena lunges for Scorpion, trying to stick a sai in between his eyes. "How do we get Mileena back to the way she was," asks Sonya Blade. "Better hurry! Or Scorpion will end up like Nicholas," says Ulrich. "We could douse her in water," says Odd. "That could work," replies Jeremy. "Rain, will you please?" "Sorry for this, Mileena," says the son of Argus, as he materializes a ball of water and douses Mileena with it, knocking her out. "Did it work," asks Aelita. Mileena wakes up, her eyes back to normal. "What happened?" "You were Xanachi-fied," says Ulrich. "XANA and Quan Chi turned you evil and you attacked us." "Oh no," says Mileena. "Please tell me I didn't kill anyone." "I wish I could," says Odd. Mileena sees the corpse of Nicholas, with one arm and his abdomen split open. "I did that?" Herve mourns the death of his best friend. "Quan Chi and XANA will pay for what they've done." He looks to Mileena. "I forgive you; you weren't in control of your body." Mileena comforts him. "I will avenge his death for you. We don't have much time; Quan Chi and XANA want to become giants and enslave the world, and I have a plan to stop them." Meanwhile, XANA and Quan Chi prepare the finished serum. "All we have to do is step inside these capsules and the serum will form a gas, which will enter our bodies and increase our size," says XANA. They see Mileena bringing her new prisoners to them. "Where is Nicholas Poliakoff," asks Quan Chi. "I killed him. He was the least formidable, easy to kill," says Mileena. "I will bring Mrs. Delmas and kill her in front of her friends." Quan Chi allows her to head to the torture room. Mileena spots Kung Lao guarding Sissi. "Oh, Lao!" The razor hat-wearing monk sees Milly, who tries to seduce him. "Has anyone ever told you you have a sexy face?" Kung Lao blushes while Mileena motions him to come near her. Lao follows her, hoping for a kiss, but instead gets a huge punch to the face, knocking him to the ground. "Ow! What the-" He looks as Mileena pulls a roll of duct tape out of her top and streches a piece. Sissi awaits for her friends to come help her before seeing Mileena, who unchains her. "I knew you wouldn't be turned so easily," replies the formerly spoiled brat of Kadic. "But what did you do to Kung Lao?" Mileena motions to a taped-up and gagged Kung Lao, flopping on the floor. "Let's just say he'll be sticking around for a while," quips the seductive ninja. Meanwhile, as XANA steps into her chamber, Quan Chi uploads the serum. The heroes wait for Mileena and Sissi. "I hope her plans works," says Odd. "I know Mileena. It'll work," says Scorpion. They suddenly spot Mileena, with a tied-up and gagged Sissi. Quan Chi walks over to his prisoner and rips her gag off. "Any last words?" Sissi glares at him. "Go to Hell!" "Where do you think we are," says the pale sorcerer. "Mileena, FINISH HER!" But Mileena turns to Quan Chi. "Yeah, the only one who's getting finshed is YOU!" The carnivorous ruler jumps at Quan Chi and punches him repeatedly as the others break their bonds and attack. Milly and Tamia equip the Shoulder lasers and fire at Sindel, Liu Kang, and their soldiers, while Yumi and Aelita fire their fans and energy fields at them. "For Nicholas," yells Herve as he attacks with his wrist blades. Raiden fires his electricity, Sonya throws people with her legs, Johnny Cage punches demons in the crotch, Sub-Zero freezes demons and rips their spinal columns out, and Odd fires his Laser Arrows. "GET OVER HERE," yells Scorpion as he spears demons and burns them with his fiery techniques. Sissi uses her sonic shriek to disorient Quan Chi, while Mileena jumps onto him and bites him repeatedly. "That's for Sissi, Odd, Scorpion, Nicholas, Sub-Zero's brother and my father." Quan Chi tries to get up, but Mileena kicks him in the face and pulls her mask down to show her Tarkatan teeth. "You're schemes end here." Mileena uses her sais to throw Quan Chi up into the air as she opens her mouth before swallowing him. "Tasty!" She regurgitates his armor and skeleton. "FATALITY!" Suddenly, they hear a beeping noise and see the growth serum has been fully uploaded into XANA, who breaks out of her capsule. "Quan Chi may have failed, but you will not stop me!" XANA breaks out of the lab and goes through a portal to Earthrealm. The heroes look on in despair. "Any quips, Johnny," asks Sonya. "Don't think there's anything humerous about the end of the world," remarks the action star.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Back on Earth, dozens of people see a giant 50' XANA lumbering through the streets of France. "Greetings, humans," says XANA. "Your world ends now." She picks up the Eiffel Tower and throws it like a javelin at some buildings. "Quan Chi would've lived for this." Meanwhile, back in the Netherrealm, the heroes witness XANA's destruction. "I can't believe this," says Aelita. "After all the times we fought XANA, she has won," says Ulrich. "No," replies Odd. "The world doesn't end until I say so. Jeremy, is there any more of that growth serum left?" "A little bit, but why," asks the bespectacled Frenchman. "I need you to use it on me." They look at Odd in shock. "What?! Dude, if you get this in your system, it could tear up you vital organs," replies Jeremy. "XANA is stomping through your hometown! What choice do we have?" Sissi goes to her fiancee. "Are you sure about this," she asks. "Yes. I noticed one thing when XANA got gigantified: the serum wasn't as permanent as she thought. It can be neutralized if someone gets her to use up her energy." "That is correct. But how do you plan to get her to use all her energy," asks Yumi. "By kicking her digital butt in an isolated area," replies the blond comedian. "Raiden, can you open a portal to Earth?" "I do have enough power," says the god of thunder. "Jeremy, grab the serum! Time for King XANA to meet Oddzilla!" Meanwhile, XANA moves to North America, stomping through the Atlantic ocean. "Next up, New York city," says the digital demon. All of a sudden, XANA is teleported to the Mojave desert. "What the heck?" She sees the heroes below her. "You?! I should've known you wouldn't be so easily beat." "Give up, XANA! Or we will destroy you," says Scorpion. XANA laughs. "Last time I checked, you are 40' smaller then me." "Au contraire," says Odd. "NOW!" Jeremy send the serum into Odd's bloodstream, making him an equal height to XANA. "You might be smart, but that's nowhere near courage!" The new Odd starts punching XANA in the face, disorienting her. The other heroes watch the "Oddzilla vs King XANA" battle to the death. XANA tries to choke Odd out, but the svelte teen responds with a headbutt. "Ow! Bad idea," says Odd. As Odd gets composed, XANA fights dirty and kicks Odd in the groin. Odd's eyes go wide as he goes on his knees, tears coming down his cheeks. The heroes wince. "And I thought Johnny's split punch was brutal," replies Sonya. "Great! Now I may not have any kids," rages Sissi. XANA spots Sissi and picks her up. "AAHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN, DANG IT!" Odd sees Sissi dangling from XANA's grasp. "You hide behind your girlfriend? HUH! I knew you didn't have guts," says XANA. "You want her? Come and get her!" "ODD!" XANA attempts to teleport, but Odd grabs her, going with XANA to New York. "Oh, great!" Odd spots XANA climbing the Empire State building. "I guess I was right to call XANA "King XANA". The giant Odd follows XANA through the remnants of the World Trade Center, Central Park, and Times Square, where he finally arrives at the Empire State building, climbing after her. At the top, XANA ties Sissi to the spire of the building. "Your boyfriend won't be here to save you now," says XANA. "You sure about that," says Odd from behind her. Odd and XANA fight on top of the building, until Odd punches XANA in the face, knocking her off the building. "If I go, you're coming with me!" She grabs Odd by the foot, dragging him to a 1,000 fall. "ODD," screams Sissi as she see her fiancee plummet to his doom. Odd and XANA struggle in mid-air, Odd on top. "You would risk your life? How foolish!" "It's not foolishness, it's selflessness," says Odd as he hits the ground with a thud. Sissi frees herself and runs to her boyfriend's aid and sees his body. "No. It can't be." XANA rises up and sees her nemesis destroyed. "Finally! Odd Della Robbia is dead!" XANA tells everyone to become her slaves or die, which they accept, as she teleports away to resume her reign of terror. The other heroes arrive and see Odd's corpse. "Odd, no," mourns Aelita. Sissi looks to the sky and shouts, "XANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	7. Chapter 7

XANA looks over her new world from the top of her headquaters. "My fellow XANAnites! A red-coded curfew is enforced! Anyone found outside their house is to be destroyed." All over the world, XANA has her monsters enforce the streets: Krabes in North America, Tarantulas in South America, Bloks in Europe, Kanrelauts in Australia, and Megatanks in Asia. Liu Kang arrives at XANA's room. "XANA, we have captured Della Robbia's friends," he says. "Excellent, Liu Kang. Bring Miss Delmas to me and have the others prepared for execution," says the digital demon. Meanwhile, in processing, the heroes walk as they are guided to their cells. Ulrich gets pushed by a guard. "Hey, watch it, butthole!" The guard taps a button, having the handcuffs shock Ulrich. "Keep moving!" The heroes stand on a platform, where they have their mugshots taken, before being locked in their cells. Sissi, despondent over her fiancee's death, rests on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. "Odd. He was only 20 years old. I can't believe he's gone." Her roommate Mileena comforts her. "Sissi, Odd would want you to fight for him." A clang is heard as Liu Kang opens the gate to Sissi's cell. "XANA wants to see you, Elizabeth." He grabs Sissi and guides her to XANA's room. Kitana calls out to her ex. "Liu Kang, is this how you spend your eternity: as a slave for XANA. You betray your own realm." The former Mortal Kombat champ backhands the princess of Edenia. "Know your place, Kitana! You betrayed me when you sided with them!" He heads off as Kitana glares at him. Meanwhile, XANA talk into her communication booth. "Yes, this planet is ready for us. One AI to others, we will conquer all forms of organic matter and kill it." A disordered voice says, "The Council of Mech has wanted to control this planet for a while. Have the heroes been nullified?" "Yes. Soon, Earth will become a place only for machines. The transportation field is ready for use" She hangs up as Liu Kang brings Sissi to her. "Hello, Delmas." Sissi walk up to XANA and smacks her across the face. "You WITCH! You killed my fiancee and then you enslave my world! Why do you need us," asks Sissi. "My takeover was only step 1. In fact, I was going to kill Quan Chi myself after I won. This planet doesn't belong to humans; It belongs to the machines!" "Wait! You mean you are going to kill every human on Earth," says Sissi. "I have joined something called the Council of Mech, a secret organization for machines who hate humans. I am the 2nd in command. The council wanted me to capture all humans who pose a threat to them and destroy them. Oh, and I have a suprise for you." XANA presses a button to open a wall reveal her most prized possession: The chained up corpse of Odd Della Robbia. Sissi looks in horror. "What have you done?!" "It's not every day I kill a Lyoko Warrior. I want to revel in the glory." A woosh is heard. "Ah! They're here." Sissi and XANA look outside as they see a giant bronze orb in the sky, which opens up and reveals its cargo: the Daleks from the planet Skaro. "Destination Confirmed! This is Earth! All humans will be Exterminated!" The Daleks fire off their death ray at the humans, showing off the victims' Xrays before they die. "What are those things," asks Sissi. "The Daleks are a cybernetic race, squid-like organisms under a metal cage," says XANA as a thundercloud comes out of nowhere on the ground, dropping off dozens of another cybernetic race: the Vex, rulers of Venus. Goblins and Hobgoblins march as the fire at the humans, Minotaurs smash their way towards victory, and Hydras and Harpies float and fire off their rounds, flushing humans out of cover. All of a sudden, lightning strikes near the ground, revealing robotic skeleton-like units, firing pulse blasts of at humans. "The Terminators?! But how," asks Sissi in disbelief, as she has seen two others of the same race. "Elizabeth, meet the Council of Mech," says XANA as she looks to the destruction below.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

The Council of Mech try to negotiate their conquest headquarters. Davros, creator of the Daleks, says, "My legions shall conquer Europe and Russia." Qodron, the Vex Gate Lord, speaks in his alien language as a human-speaking Vex translates. "We shall take all jungle plains, such as South America." Skynet, the AI who built the Terminators, speaks through a physical embodiment. "My units shall take the USA and Asia." XANA listens on. "Ahh. My master plan is coming into furition. Liu Kang!" Liu Kang arrive and bows to XANA. "Yes, my Queen?" Take Elizabeth and the others to the courtyard for execution. Council, oder your best warriors to assist the trial." The council do as told as Sissi shouts to XANA while being carried away. "I'll be back, XANA!" The others are chained to pillars as an army of machines line up to kill off the heroes, motivating their attention to Mileena. "Any last words, Mrs. Hasashi," asks a Dalek. Mileena scolds at the robot. "Go screw yourself!" "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek readies his death ray until a helicopter fall and crushes the villains. The door bursts open, revealing a biker-like guy with giant biceps and part of his face peeled off, reveal a glowing red eye and metal face: the T-101 sent to protect Odd. "I'm back," says the rouge Terminator. "And I brought others." A blue police box phases in and out of thin air before opening up and revealing the Twelfth Doctor and his companion Clara Oswald. "Oi! You lot look like you could use some help," says the Time Lord as he aims his Sonic Screwdriver at the chains, releasing the heroes. "Nice to see you guys again," says Sissi. "Where's Odd," asks the T-101. "Yeah, where's my favorite cat soldier," asks Clara. "Odd...is dead," says Sissi. "XANA has his corpse." "Now, hold on," says the elderly Doctor as he uses his Sonic Screwdriver again. "I am still picking up his life signs." "That's impossible," say Jeremy. "I checked his pulse." "Oi, Shut up! I hear his heart beat: It's increasing!" Meanwhile, in the Tower, XANA and the others hear a rattling noise. "What is the meaning of this? Explain! EXPLAIN," demands a Dalek. "It can't be," says XANA as she sees Odd's body start to stir. A Minotaur checks it out when suddenly, Odd's eyes snap open and he breaks free of his chains, before ripping out the Minotaur's core and jumping out a window. The heroes hear the commotion and see a figure jump down, leaving a crater in the courtyard. Sissi looks to see who it is and her eyes go wide with shock: the figure is Odd. "I'm baaaack," says the svelte Italian teen.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Sissi looks in amazement, for her fiancee has come back to life. "How can this be?! You had no pulse." "I wanted XANA to believe that she had killed me so I could sneak in behind her lines. Sorry if I scared you guys," remarks Odd. Sissi runs up and hugs her boyfriend, tears in her eyes. "I am so happy to see you again," she says before slapping Odd in the face. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Odd looks in astonishment towards her. "Not to interrupt your little squabble here," says the Doctor. "But we have some robots to destroy." Meanwhile, XANA kick over a Dalek in anger. "How many times do I have to kill that fudrucking Odd Della Robbia?!" Liu Kang goes to calm her down. "XANA, you need not worry. Me and the others will kill them for you." XANA give him permission to eradicate the heroes. Meanwhile, the others prep their weapons for the ensuing battle against the machines. "Here they come," says Yumi as she spots an army of Vex, Daleks and Terminators walking, with Liu Kang, Sindel, Smoke, and Kung Lao leading them. Kitana glares to her ex boyfriend. "Leave Liu Kang to me." "Kung Lao and I have some business to deal with," remarks Mileena, with a sadistic grin. "Smoke shall feel death's cold embrace," says Sub-Zero. "I think it's time I shut up Sindel once and for all," says Sissi. Odd moves in front of the line and raises his cat glove. "For Earth," he says. "YAAAAHHHHH!" Odd charges into battle, followed by Sissi, Scorpion, Mileena, and the rest of the gang into battle as Liu Kang fires a dark red orb at the heroes. "TOYYODO!" The heroes duck. "Liu Kang, I thought you were a better shot," quips Kitana. Sindel screeches towards Sissi, who evades it just in time to kick Sindel flush in her mouth. "What's the matter? Speechless," remarks the Queen of Kadic. Smoke tries to trick Sub-Zero by moving behind him, but the Lin-Kuei ninja catches his former best friend and freezes his feet. "What kind of enenra are you, Smoke? You used to be so much better at this." Kung Lao throws his hat at Mileena, who slides under and does her famous Ball Roll move, taking the former Shaolin Monk off his feet. "You should've stayed in the Netherrealm, Lao," says the Half-Takatan Warrior. The T-101 takes on his own brethren, destroying some in the progress. "Old, but not useless," says the witty cyborg. The Doctor and Clara use their sonic screwdrivers defend themselves against the Daleks. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE," shouts a Dalek, who charges at Clara but gets hit with a bo staff. "Taekwondo: useful against evil alien cyborgs." Odd fires some laser arrows at the Vex and slices a Minotaur in half with his katana. "I'm going for XANA." "Alone? You'll be killed," says Raiden, who electrocutes some Daleks with one blast. "Wouldn't be the first time," says Odd as he head to the top of XANA's tower. He heads to the 2nd floor, where he bumps into Davros. "Mr. Della Robbia, how nice to see you again," says the old leader. "I would say the same, but I'd be lying," says the blond comedian. Odd grabs a piece of pipe of the wall and throws it straight through Davros, impaling him against the wall as the pipe bellows steam. "Let off some steam, Davros," quips Odd as he heads to the 3rd floor, meeting Qodron, the Vex Gate Lord. "Qodron says you will never defeat us," says his translator as he runs to Odd, who puts him in a front headlock before thrusting upward, breaking the translator's neck. "You Vex, always so logical. Here's some hardcore logic for you: Humans never give up." Odd aims an arrow for Qodron's head and fires. The arrow misses Qodron's head, to which the Gate Lord laughs, not noticing the arrow ricocheting until it hits him in the stomach. Qodron sees what happens and screams as he explodes in a shower of white gunk. "I need a shower after this," says Odd. He finally arrives in XANA's chamber, the queen of destruction awaiting him. "Looks like you have enough pride to not run away from a fight, Della Robbia," say XANA. "The power you're after is twisted," says Odd. "Just save it," says XANA as she charges at Odd. "Everyone will bow before me! I will see them worship me as a GOD!" "This path you walk leads nowhere, XANA," says Odd. "I've had enough of your platitudes. DIE," yells XANA.


	10. Chapter 10

In XANA's courtyard, the heroes are still holding their own. Kitana knocks Liu Kang down and raises her fan before saying to her ex-boyfriend, "This time, I'm dumping you." The ninja princess finishes the Netherrealm ruler by opening her fan inside his body, killing him. Sissi and Sindel fight each other, exchanging a devastating amount of blows, ending with Sissi kicking Sindel so hard, she flies up into the air and lands on her back. Sissi grabs Sindel and screeches so loud into her ear, her entire head explodes. "Guess you couldn't handle your own power," says the Queen of Kadic. Sub-Zero freezes Smokes legs and waist and walks up to him. "Smoke, I'm sorry for this," the Lin Kuei ninja says before separating his friend's unfrozen half from his frozen one. Kung Lao puts Mileena to the ground a couple inches away from is razor hat, spinning in the ground. He puts his foot on Mileena's back, trying to push her into his hat. "I don't think so," says the Queen of Outworld, sweeping the Shoalin Monk into his own hat face first, grinding up his face. The Doctor opens a portal in time back to Skaro and has Raiden push the Daleks into the hole using the lighting blast, sending them back to their home world screaming. The T-101 finishes up with the Terminators, crushing one's skull in his bare hands. "I wonder how Odd's doing with XANA," asks Sissi. Meanwhile, XANA and Odd fight to decide the fate of the Earth. "You think you can beat me, Della Robbia? I know everyone of your moves," says the Digital Demon. "Oh yeah? How about this," says Odd as he hits XANA in the face with his nunchucks and kicks XANA in the mouth. XANA wipe the blood from her mouth. "Not bad, but it is pointless to try and kill me. I never tire unlike you humans." XANA fires a blast of energy at Odd, knocking him down. "This time, may you stay dead." XANA tries to electrocute Odd, but is stopped by Sissi, who throws her kunai at XANA's hands. "You stupid mortal. When will you-". Her sentence is cut off as Sissi smacks her across the room with her bo. "You talk waaaay too much." She helps Odd to his feet as they prepare to finish XANA off. "I can't be destroyed. I am not of flesh." Odd smiles. "Yeah, about that, when Quan Chi broke you out of Lyoko, he eliminated any trace of of your digital structure, making you as human as me." XANA looks at him with rage and charges, only for Odd and Sissi to kick her off her balcony. "I'll be BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" XANA hits the ground with a splat, ridding the world of her tyranny. Odd looks to his fiancee, before kissing her on the lips. "Thanks for saving me," says the svelte Italian teen. "You did the same for me," says Sissi. "Let's go home."

*****

Epilogue:

Odd waits at the altar, with his best men; Ulrich, Jeremy, and Scorpion as he waits for his beautiful soon to be wife to arrive. Suddenly, The Doctor plays "Here comes the bride" as Sissi walks down the aisle with her maid-of-honor, Mileena. Finally at the front, Raiden asks for the rings, given by Yumi. "Sissi, ever since we used to be enemies, I always thought of you as an attractive women. And I am happy to be your prince charming," says Odd. "Odd, I always thought you were a mischievous devil, but now, you are my svelte, sexy Romeo." "Do you take Odd Della Robbia to be your husband," asks Raiden. "I do." "And do you take Sissi Delmas to be you wife," asks the God of Thunder. "Heck, I do." "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Sissi grabs Odd and gives him a very passionate French kiss. The audience gives an applause to the newly wedded Odd and Sissi Della Robbia.

The End


End file.
